


Are You My Mother?

by presage_bloom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presage_bloom/pseuds/presage_bloom
Summary: Gudako summons her mother issues to Chaldea
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Are You My Mother?

Gudako knew she shouldn’t have summoned during Onigashima. She knew it would happen, somehow, deep down. She knew what was waiting for her.

Gudako always summoned during events – it was fun, and she liked the bonuses and craft essences. Only one especially powerful servant had ever come to her, and it was after drunkenly picking a fight with Jason during Okeanos. So, she’d told herself it wouldn’t matter. There was no way she’d get such a powerful servant so easily. Jeanne D’Arc Alter had taken several tries, and ultimately had only responded to Gudako’s bloodlust and stupidity.

But somehow, when Gudako stood on the platform, she knew.

The light came down, and she knew.

“Hello, my dear Mage.”

The woman was tall and slender, absurdly endowed for her frame. Inhumanly so. Long dark hair. 

Older. Maternal.

“Erm… I am Minamoto-no-Raikou.” The woman’s blue eyes met hers. There was a softness to them, and a madness. Her cheeks were too flushed, her smile too wide. Something… sick seemed to rest within her expression. “Although I still have a long way to go, I will be counting on you from now on, okay?”

“Yes.” Gudako said. She looked away from the berserker. This was her own fault. For summoning. She should have known better. “Of course.”

* * *

Gudako had never met her real mother. She’d died in an experimental ritual at the Clocktower; Gudako had only known remote, cold professors and whirlwind relationships with older women. A mother was an intellectual exercise for her, only something to consider when Da Vinci started lecturing about universal mother-goddesses.

And… 

Well, Gudako would have never admitted it to anyone, ever, but Gudako read and watched her fair share of erotica and porn about more…  _ maternal  _ women with younger women. Gudako wasn’t picky, but most of the older women always had heaving round breasts in which they smothered the face of their hot sexy step daughters or whatever. The women were often like... Raikou’s build. Sometimes the videos were sweet. Sometimes punishing. (Best of all, when they were both.) Kissing, spanking, crying. The step mothers would have their 18-to-22 year old step daughters lap up their fluids with their pink tongues. Gudako watched this with shame. Always in a private browser, she always deleted her internet history anyways, and she would then descend into the shower to wash away her perceived sins. Which was ridiculous on several levels. She was an adult woman. (A 22 year old woman.) Clearly other people watched this. Probably even burned out weirdos with long-dead mothers. Maybe, in another timeline, the weight of the world rested upon them as well. 

* * *

Da Vinci almost seemed amused at her ranting. “Most Masters would appreciate such a powerful servant, Gudako. It’s just been Jalter as your heavy hitter for a while, hasn’t it? You certainly can use all the firepower you can get!”

“But…” Gudako flopped onto Da Vinci’s workbench. “God, just.  _ Look at her. _ She doesn’t even look like a real person. She’s like… a teenager boy’s first attempt at drawing a woman.” Gudako did her best not to blush. “And. She’s here. And I’m supposed to maximize her abilities the same way I do with Jalter and everyone else? Like a real servant?”

Gudako had not been able to bring herself to discuss this with Mash or Dr. Roman.

There was a twinkle to Da Vinci’s eyes. “Oh?”

“Have you seen her? Look at her! She’s the wet dream of every creepy magus I went to school with. God. I’m glad those assholes are dead now. And she keeps calling herself my mother. It’s weird! I don’t have a mother, and I certainly don’t need this weird woman as my mother.”

“I assure you I’ve spent some time looking at Minamoto-no-Raikou, Gudako.” Da Vinci adjusted her glasses. “It appears you have as well.”

“No, no, no! Not like that! No thank you! I am not into that! Give me Jalter or Salter any day! I have taste!” Gudako wished she had taste. (Not that she would ever turn down a beautiful woman under any circumstance.) 

“But don’t you spend quite a lot of time with Emiya as well?”

Unease settled into the pit of Gudako’s stomach. Something… she did not want to consider began to nag at the back of her head. Something she desperately did not want to deal with, but already knew.. “I… don’t follow, Da Vinci. Emiya doesn’t look like a weird porn barbie. Where are you going with this?”

Da Vinci ruffled her hair. “I’ll refrain from psychoanalyzing you for the moment.”

Gudako shuddered to consider what the results of analysis would be. “Please do.” 

Now, now. Why don’t you give her a chance? At least you’ll have an easier time gathering materials now. She is quite powerful, you flustering about her figure aside. Don’t you remember the gear weeks? Remember trying to get those fangs?”

“…yes.”

“Give her a chance. You won’t regret it.”

“Hell of a pep talk, Da Vinci.”

“I do appreciate you going to me with these feminine things.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gudako hopped off the work bench. “I guess I’ll go meet  _ my new mother. _ ”

The genius smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> mostly posting this in parts solely so i'm obligated to finish it


End file.
